


2015

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post Reichenbach, reunion sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The name's Mary. Mary Morstan."</p><p>An extra Friday "Fifty Years of 221B" fic, because I've managed to write quite far ahead now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015

"The name's Mary. Mary Morstan."  
John smiled at the woman who had sat down beside him at the bar.

"John Watson. Drink?" he offered, standing politely as Mary sat.

************************************************

Sherlock took a deep calming breath. He needed to control himself. He had been hiding; chasing; hunting for so long.  
Nearly three years away, and it came down to this. This one last target.

His mark, one Sebastian Moran: the gunman who had been instructed to target John.  
He was tired, but he couldn't screw this up. He had to make this right.

He sidled along the wall, nearing his prey and taking another long breath before rounding the corner and coming up behind Moran, grabbing his head and twisting his neck.

As his body slumped to the ground, limp and lifeless, Sherlock began sobbing as he ran faster and faster.

"Three!" he shouted into the city night. "Three, John. I'm coming home!"

*************************************************

"Do you, John Hamish Watson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife...?"

The vicar smiled at the couple as they shared their vows and their first married kiss.  
Family and friends clapped and cheered, throwing confetti and showering the newlyweds with gifts.

*************************************************

As Sherlock entered 221B, he could sense that something had changed. Something was different. There was more. Someone else.

"John", he said quietly, "I'm back."


End file.
